Granting Innocence
by ofwcktadgaf
Summary: Isla Hensley is under SAMCRO's protection. Her father, an ally and personal friend of Sons of Anarchy, along with her three sisters, have been brutally killed. Whilst SAMCRO takes justice into their own hands, as the law only does so much, Isla is trusted in the hands of Juice, Intelligence Officer of SAMCRO.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't remembered anything in my life as well as I remember the one thing I wish I could forget. The feeling of suffocation from being silent under the bed, trying not to sob as I saw the body of my father hit the ground. No matter how much I wanted to close my eyes, I couldn't; I couldn't stop looking at Dad's barely recognizable face. Caked in blood and bruises.

Medusa's head in the hand of a knight right haunts me at night. The tattoo was right above the killer's ankle. He was stark white and vein-y and his voice sounded like gravel under combat boots.

The worst part was waiting. I waited an hour before I crawled from under the bed, into my dad's blood. I walked down stairs, blubbering at the sight of my sister Mae's dead body at the foot of the stairs. Gwen's corpse was by the front door, she was an inch away from freedom. Adeline was in the dining room, phone out of her reach. Their throat's where slit. All of them.

I waited twenty minutes for the feds. They arrived and looked mortified, one man I knew as David Hale muttered "Holy hell," under his breath as he entered. "What happened here?"

And I told them all I knew. I told them about the tattoo, about the voice. About the three sets of shoes I saw walk right next to the bed I hid under.

"Isla," June Stahl spoke as she stared me, eyes mocking sadness and sympathy. Fucking yuppie piece of shit."I need you to tell me all you know. I want to help you, sweetheart."

"I have," and I stood, looking at the bodies that littered the floor, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I need to make a phone call."

I waited five droning, infinite rings of the dial tone before someone picked up. "Teller-Morrow."

"Gemma – it's me. They're all dead."

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed in a blur after everything went down. I slept in Jackson's bed as Gemma waited on me hand and foot. She forced me to eat, drink, tried to lull me to sleep. The rest of the club left me be, all except Jax who tried to console me with stories of his own dad's death. I thanked him, but it wasn't the same. He didn't know what it was like, even if he claimed he did.

"How ya' doing, baby?"

I force a smile that brings tears to my eyes. "I'm doing fine, Gemma. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be out of your hair in a couple days. I'll start job hunting and all."

"Like hell you will," Gemma said firmly, arms folding over her inked chest. "You're not safe."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Gemma?"

"For now, you'll be staying with us. I've got a place for you stay, Juice is more than happy to keep you in his place for the time being."

"I couldn't possibly—"

Gemma put her manicured hand in front of my face to shut me up. "You're our family, baby. We have no problem keeping you safe." she sat down on my bed, folded her skinny legs, and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's our responsibility. What happened to your family – it should never had happened. We were supposed to protect you."

I smiled and shook my head. "This isn't on you guys."

Gemma smiled softly and put her hand on my cheek. Her lips met mine in single second of compassion, mocking the bond between mother and daughter. "You'll be taken care of, baby." was all she said before she stood and left me alone in my room.

I sighed and stood up, running my hands through my greasy hair. I made my way to the bathroom and immediately put my hands on the counter. My reflection was atrocious. Under my eyes were black, either from left over mascara or the bags that had developed. Even worse than that was the red that shot through the rest of my eyes. My hair was matted with tears and sleep and laziness.

I stripped of all my clothes and ran a shower, letting steam assault the mirror before I stepped under the pouring water. It stung my skin, but it felt better than one could imagine. The only soap was Axe shower gel, was just fine for me. Soap was soap, and I needed desperately to get clean.

My shower lasted roughly twenty minutes, as I washed my hair with man's body wash and tried my best not to cry. I'd done nothing but cry in the last week.

With a towel wrapped around my body, I stepped into the hallway, greeted by no other than Jax Teller. "Nice to see ya' out of bed, darlin'."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. Jax was a sweetheart. Real sincere and honest; he was never really afraid to say what he was thinking. "Yeah, it's been a while. Have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Just shirts. You'll have to borrow some boxers from the prospect."

"Good enough," I smiled with a nod, following him to his closet.

"Feel free to take what you want. What's mine is yours, darlin'."

"Thanks, Jax. I appreciate it." I tried to smile, but it was more of grimace that resulted in tears. Jax smiled a sad smile and pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair with his other hand on my waist.

"Hey, hey, hey; you're okay. We're all here for you."

I sniffed and pulled away, actually able to smile. "Yeah, I know,"

"You'll be out of here by tonight, doll. Juice said he'd take you in gladly."

"I thought I'd be staying with the prospect."

He waved the thought off. "Juice has been around for years, darlin'. We wanna know you'll be in good hands." Jax grinned. "Can't trust vegetarians, you know."

"I'll meet him before I move in with him, won't I ?"

"Yeah, he's gonna take you shopping. You need some new things."

The feds took my shit to look for evidence. Apparently, they had reason to believe the killers had been in my closet. "I'll pay you guys –"

"Stop with all that; we're taking care of you, baby girl."

"You sound like your mother." I giggled, throwing his shirt over my head before dropping my towel. "I need some clothes. I can't go out in this."

"Gemma is bringing some for you now." he smiled, eyes crinkling at the side of his baby blue eyes. "Then I'll talk your pretty little ass to the store to meet Juice."

Gemma wasn't long with my clothes. She brought me a pair of shorts she hadn't worn since the 80's and a flower-child shirt I couldn't see her wearing in my dizziest day dreams. I was on the back of Jackson's bike in no time, holding on for dear life as he drove me to the local Target.

He parked right next to another bike, evidently belonging to SAMCRO. "Can you make it to the door, darlin'?"

"I'll try my best not to get murder." I replied dryly, getting off the bike and walking toward the store.

"Not funny, Isla!" he called just before his motorcycle roared to life behind me. As I walked in, I saw a SAMCRO cut hugging the back of a man with a Mohawk.

**Author's Note: **You guys are super rad. Thanks for the comments and follows and such. Give Juice some love ? c:

Paste your document here...


End file.
